lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzon's House
This was Kuzon's house before he built Kuz Manor. It is a log cabin in the mountains not far from Satan City. Kuzon lived on the Lookout only until he entered The SkyRocket Games!, dropping out in the middle of a match after seeing a giant tree and proceeding to then build this house. 'Exterior' The Exterior is the outside of his house. It has these features. *In the front, it is mostly a concrete area, with a campfire area he made out of a nearby cliffs rock with to gliders to enjoy the sunset and enjoy his coffee. It has an enterance into the house in a door. The driveway for his car (he rarely uses) comes down from the road above and into the garage (also log finished). It also has 2 pine trees that he waters along with many plants and a garden for his veggies. A staircase leads to a porch to the second floor that he uses to feel "like a King". *In the backyard, is his 2 pools. One is his in ground pool and his sauna/hottub. There is beutiful scenery back there looking up the hill with the scent of pine. Deer, moose, rocks and flowers bright it up every day and every night (that rhymed!) 'Interior' *In the inside, there is 13 rooms. The living room is in the front, with 2 recliners and 2 couches with a coffee table in middle. The 45" Flat screen Plasma TV sits in front of them all. *The kitchen is right across the Living room. It has a tiled floor, an island with a chopping area in the middle. An around Marble area with 2 sinks, a 4 part stove and many cabinets for all Kuzons yummy goods (content). He has a double refridgorator with a large freezer. The Kitchen table is on the left side with a chandlier over it. *It has a long hallway through the middle, at the end is the stairs up and down. Downstairs go's to the Breaker Room, Cellar, Cold Storage for all Kuzons delicious meats and a Pipe room. At the end in a very locked room, is Kuzons very large underground indoor training area where he achieves all his cool forms and moves. *Upstairs is another hall way leading to a big window looking out into the front area. There is a door to the Boys room for Kuzons future Son and a daughters room for his future daughter, but uses it for guests for now. His bedroom has a big bed and a 30" Plasma flat TV with a ceiling fan and a fridge for some tasty midnight snacks. The bathroom is on the other side, with a walkin shower, toilet and bookcase for the "" he gets every now and them. *Back on the first floor, in another hall enters into his study/Library he uses to learn some knowledge and feel his brain. On the other side is the room with all his weapons (guns and whips). In the other Hall is his "Sexy" room which he keeps private so NO PEEKING. He has a party room to for when his friends come over. His storage room is also there with some things. *There is a stairway to the third floor/Attic that he hardly uses. It has his christmas and holloween decorations up there for him to haul down on the holidays. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Locations